She'll Be a Woman Soon
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Maria's words echoed in Georg's head. Is he ready for what comes next?
1. Steve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all Rogers and Hammerstein's work and the screen writers. This story is all mine and pure fiction.

**A/N:** My readers will remember Steve from my story "Realization".

Love flourished in the newly married couple. Maria and Georg sat in his study enjoying an afternoon cup of tea along with Maria's favorite cookies. It was quiet in the villa; so when the door bell rang everyone heard it.

"Georg, are you expecting someone?"

"No."

Franz was just as surprised; he quickly went to the door. A young man was standing there, who seemed to let out a long breath before he spoke. "Good day sir. I'm Steve Armstrong. May I speak with Captain von Trapp?"

"Certainly, wait here."

"Yes, sir, thank you," taking a couple of deep breaths while he waited.

"Franz, who was at the door?"

"A young man, Steve Armstrong."

"The piano man, Georg."

Georg looked perplexed. "You remember dear, the young lad in the music group at the party."

Georg smiled, "what do you think he wants?"

"You better find out, he's probably a nervous wreck."

"Captain, Steve Armstrong, do you remember me?"

"My wife did. What can I do for you?"

"I came to ask permission….to…." Georg looked at him kindly. "I'd like to talk to Liesl. Is she home?"

Maria had gone up the back stairs. Liesl was finishing her reading assignment, her door was open. "Liesl, you have company."

"Me, who?"

"A young man."

"Steve."

"Were you expecting him?"

"Not really but hoping, is Father with him?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just don't know how Father will react to a friend – a boy friend."

"Liesl, your father will be nothing but kind."

"I hope so."

"Why don't you go down and rescue him?"

Georg saw her coming, "Liesl, you have a visitor."

"I see. Steve, this is a surprise. How are you?"

"Just fine Liesl, the music group has been so busy; this is my first afternoon off in weeks."

"Georg."

"Yes Maria, oh Steve, please meet Liesl's mother, Baroness von Trapp."

"Pleased to meet you, I read about your marriage. It was in the paper."

"Nice to see you again."

"Father, Steve and I would like to sit in here to talk. May we?"

"Certainly, of course, yes," Georg appeared uncertain.

Maria took care of him; taking his hand she gently pulled him back to his study.

"Georg darling, she's old enough to talk with the lad."

"I know Maria. I need to get accustomed to this."

"Yes, you only have four more to follow."

"Do you need to remind me, they're growing up and I'm getting older."

"The cycle of life darling; it's been going on since Adam and Eve."

"Why are you so calm?"

"I'm excited. It will be fun watching her experience something I never did."

"Never Maria?"

"Never, you are my first and only love. I thought you knew."

"I did, but when you tell me it makes me love you even more." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Now, how long do I leave them alone before checking on them?"

"Georg, don't you trust them?"

"I told you. This is all new to me." Laughter filled the study.

In about an hour, Liesl appeared at the door. "Steve had to go; the group is playing at a party later."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I hope so. He mentioned maybe Saturday afternoon."

Austrian children have a half day of school on Saturday, only in the morning. Liesl arrived home and hurriedly ate her lunch. Waiting expectantly, she heard the doorbell. "I'll get it Franz."

"Hi Liesl, this is a surprise."

"I just knew it would be you."

"Is the piano still in the ballroom?"

"Yes."

"I have a new piece to play for you."

"You do. Come with me; let me tell Mother and Father you are here."

Looking into his study, "Father, Steve is here."

"I heard the doorbell," looking up at her with a smile.

"He wants to play for me; we'll be in the ballroom. Is that alright?"

"Of course."

"Liesl, this is a piece I've been practicing for my final recital. It's by a new composer, George Gershwin. It's called 'Rhapsody in Blue.'"

When he finished Liesl stood clapping profusely, but the clapping was much louder. She turned to find her Mother and Father standing in the doorway applauding. Liesl acted embarrassed to see them standing there. Maria noticed. "Liesl, we couldn't help but hear, the music filled the house."

"Steve, that was absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Baroness."

"Tell me about the piece."

"George Gershwin wrote it to be played with an orchestra, but then revised it for a solo pianist. It's called 'Rhapsody in Blue.' You both seem to appreciate music."

"My whole family does Steve; even my brothers like to sing. Mother used music as a way of getting to know us."

"Since you are both here, may Liesl come to my recital next Sunday afternoon? It's in the Mirabel Concert Hall. It's my final grade before I graduate from Mozarteum Music University."

"Liesl's mother and I will discuss it. Come by the first part of the week and we will have an answer for you."

"I will Captain, thank you."

Maria and Georg turned to leave. "Stay as long as you like Steve, your music is wonderful."

"I can only stay a little longer. I thought Liesl and I would play the rowboat song together."

"Oh Liesl and her mother know all about rowboats."

"Father, we didn't know."

"Know what Liesl?"

"That you shouldn't stand up in a moving rowboat and wave your arms – all of us ended up in the water."

"Even I know that and my father's not a navy captain." Liesl smiled and giggled.

Georg tapped Maria on the nose. "See, even the lad knows the rules." He walked away leaving Maria smiling, and then she turned and caught up to him, grabbing his hand as they disappeared out of sight.

"Liesl, are your mother and father always like that?"

"Like what Steve?"

"They just seem so happy to be with each other."

"They're just in love Steve, very much in love."

"Goodbye Liesl, I'll see you Tuesday after school."

"Goodbye Steve."

She closed the door, leaned against it and smiled; closed her eyes, dreaming.

When she opened them, there stood Louisa and Brigitta.

"Are you in love Liesl?" They teased.

"I don't know about that. I do know I like him a lot."

"More than Rolf."

"Much, much more."


	2. Dreamy look

The dinner hour had become a wonderful time for the family; full of chatter and laughter. Tonight was no different. As everyone gathered, Maria noticed Louisa and Brigitta. "Why are you both staring at Liesl?"

"Don't you see it Mother?"

"See what?"

"The dreamy look."

"You mean the way your mother always looks at me girls?"

Now the girls blushed, they knew that was true but didn't want to embarrass their mother.

"That's alright girls. I don't mind my affection for your father being compared to dreamy. My dream is real. Your father told me that once. Do you remember, dear?"

"Yes I did," pulling Maria to him for a simple kiss.

Maria winked at Georg, "don't you have something to tell Liesl?"

"Do you Father? Tell me please."

"You can attend Steve's recital. Your Mother and I just haven't figured out the logistics."

"Logistics?"

"Liesl, that means who is going with you," Brigitta informed her sister.

"Brigitta's right Liesl, you can't go alone."

"I think your Mother should go with you. But she says I should since I played the piano at one time. It's your choice. Neither will be offended if they are not chosen."

"Are you sure Father?"

"Then it's settled, your Mother will accompany you."

"How formal is the recital? Maria asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask Steve on Tuesday."

Steve met Liesl soon after she and the others had come home from school. He, like most young people of the day rode a bicycle. "Hi Liesl, I can't stay long, I need to see your Father."

"I can tell you Steve." His grin barely contained his face.

"My mother will come with me; I was told I couldn't come alone."

"That's right Liesl; I wouldn't want you to be there alone either."

"Steve, is this a formal affair?"

"No Liesl, it isn't formal. It's a school recital."

"I'm so excited. Steve, how many pieces do you play?"

"We each have three, even with the ten of us it should take no more than two hours. There's a reception after, I hope you can stay."

"I'm sure we can."

"Who's bringing you and your mother to the hall?"

"Probably Franz, Father promised the others he would do something with them."

"Friedrich, where's Liesl?

"She and Steve are outside talking, Mother." After giving all the others a hug; and listening to their stories about school, Maria went outside.

"Friedrich told me you were here Steve. Are you coming in?"

"Does the Captain need to see me?"

"No, I'm sure Liesl already told you."

"She did Baroness."

Maria smiled as she spoke to him. "Steve, I'm not a formal person. I really don't like being called Baroness. Several of the children's friends call me Frau Maria. Would you be comfortable addressing me that way?"

"If that's what you want."

"I do."

"Then Frau Maria it is."

"See you Sunday Steve, I'll let you two say goodbye."

"I wish I could stay longer, but I must get home. I have some academic studying to do." Hopping on his bike, "see you Sunday," he rode away. Liesl watched him until he disappeared down the lane.

Liesl may have been only seventeen, eighteen in a couple of months, but she knew this was the boy she would marry. Steve wasn't really officially courting her, but she knew. She wondered if her Father would share any first memories about courting her mama. She found him alone in his study. "Father, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Liesl, should I get your mother?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Did you court Mama?"

"Yes, Liesl I did."

"Did it take you very long to discover you were in love and wanted to marry her?"

"No, it didn't take me long. Her parents made sure she took her time, she was young; about your age when we first met."

"I thought that was true, I suppose I should take my time."

"Liesl, did Steve say something?" His voice had a tone of apprehension. Liesl noticed his wrinkled brow and the concerned look on his face.

Her response came quickly. "No, no, not at all, something inside me tells me he's the one."

Georg took a deep breath and gave her a half-smile. "Don't worry Father; we're not even officially courting."

"Well that's good to hear, remember what the vows say."

"I'll be sure Father. I promise."

Liesl knew her father would not keep this conversation to himself; he would share it with her mother.

"Well Maria, Liesl told me today that Steve's the one."

"Really! And…."

"She knows it will be awhile – they're not officially courting."

"She said that?"

"Hummmn"

"Then what's courting?"

They looked at each other and broke out in giggles. "Georg, this is so much fun."

"So you say. Were you surprised Liesl picked you to go to the recital?"

"In a way, yes; I thought she might want to spend time with you. You've never mentioned if you have ever done anything just with her, I thought it might be a good opportunity for both of you."

"That may be true; but I think she needs some mother and daughter time; that's been lacking far too long."

"Thank you, sweetheart, it is nice to know she wanted to be with me," embracing him and sharing a few loving kisses.

"Save me some kisses for later, dear."

"Oh, I will."

Maria wanted to talk to Liesl before she went to bed. Finding her bedroom door partially opened, "Liesl may I come in?"

"Of course Mother."

"I came to tell you how much I'm looking forward to our time together. You've come a long way since you told me, 'I don't need a governess.'" They laughed and shared a hug.

"You were pretty then but now you have a mature beauty. Tell me, what is it you like about Steve?"

Getting that dreamy look again, "it's hard to put into words. He's so polite and nice. He knows what he wants to do. It's so easy to like him."

"How much do you like him?"

Father told you. Maria smiled, "of course he did. Your father and I share everything, except surprises. So, he really is the one?"

Liesl blushed slightly as she slipped into her nightgown, "yes, mother deep inside I know."

"That's wonderful; he seems to be a fine young man. Have you decided what you will wear to the recital?"

"Yes, the dress from the puppet show, it's my favorite, and you mother?"

"One of my new suits, probably the brown-mustard yellow one."

"You know Mother; Steve's friends aren't going to believe you are my mother."

"Yes, they will probably think we are sisters. Does my age bother you?"

"No, not at all, you are my mother and my older sister all in one person."

"Thank you, Liesl. Will his parents be there?"

"I'm not sure, he never told me."

"Goodnight, Liesl."

"Goodnight, Mother."


	3. Recital

Maria had finished dressing; she walked down the hall to check on Liesl. "Are you ready, Liesl? Franz already has the car out front."

"Do I look alright Mother?"

"Of course you do, Steve will find you stunning. Is that a new hairclip?"

"No, I've had it. Frau Schmidt bought for my sixteenth birthday; I've never had an occasion to wear it until now."

"It's very stylish."

Everyone was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, even Max. He had called Georg and told him he would be in town on business, without hesitation Georg had asked him to stay at the villa.

They heard, "Don't you both look lovely."

"Thank you Max, you are all dressed up. Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm driving you."

"You are?"

"I'm an official judge of the talent at the recital. I'll be sitting with the other judges."

"You'll be giving Steve a grade?"

"Don't worry Liesl; I'll be fair and impartial."

"I wasn't worried Uncle Max."

"Are my ladies ready?"

"Yes," as they both grabbed their shawls. "Okay children, you be good for your Father."

"We will Mother."

"Have fun you two," Georg gave Liesl a kiss on the cheek and his wife a more affectionate one."

"I'll play chauffeur. You both get in the back."

Max found a place to park only a block away from Mirabel Hall. It had rained when the family had gone to church but it was a beautiful sunny afternoon.

"I'll meet you right here after the reception." Max went off to find the judges booth.

"Mother, Steve told me to sit on the right side of the auditorium. That's how the piano faces; he wants to be able to see me." It wasn't a large hall, she and her mother found seats near the front but back far enough to see the pianists well.

The program had a short "bio" on each of the students and a list of their selections.

Liesl read:

_Steve Armstrong began playing the piano at age three. His grandparents were the famous Rumanian composers Constantine and Victoria Silvestry. His parents live on a farm where it seems the young Steve practiced the piano for the animals, on a piano that was kept in the barn; it was too big to fit through the door of the house. His father had equipped the barn with a wood burning stove so the young lad could practice even in the winter._

_He won his first competition when he was eight. He was awarded with a scholarship to the nearby Mozart Music School. He's not only a gifted pianist but also a budding composer and has high marks in all his academic subjects._

_Steve has chosen the following selections, in the order of performance; Rhapsody in Blue by George Gershwin, Mendelssohn's overture to Midsummer's Night Dream and Chopin's Black key Etude._

Maria was impressed but not like Liesl. "Mother, I had no idea, I can't wait to talk to him. You see he's not first even though his last name begins with 'A' – the students drew numbers to decide their order of appearance."

The ladies looked around; the Hall was almost full with ten minutes left before it started. Soon they heard the opening introit to Austria's National Anthem. Everyone stood; it was sung by a young girl about Brigitta's age.

The President of the Music School came to the microphone. "We have an exciting concert for you this afternoon; there are ten exceptional students waiting to perform. Please join us in the vestibule for a reception afterwards. Now sit back and enjoy."

"Please welcome our fourth student to perform for you, Steve Armstrong." He walked in from the wings of the stage. His eyes found Liesl; he acknowledged the audience with a slight bow – all the while looking at Liesl.

His first number was the one he played at the villa that Maria had loved. The other two were much different. They demonstrated his technical skills and each was played masterfully. Liesl wanted to stand and applaud but Maria put her hand on her knee to stop her. She just clapped all the harder.

All the students had given solid performances; there were no prizes; their grade for graduation was their prize. Liesl and Maria were talking as they found their way to the vestibule for the reception. "Mother, I know Steve did well. But they were all very good, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I felt the same way. What would you like to drink?"

"Maybe some warm tea, I'm a little chilled."

Liesl was searching for Steve. "Mother, Steve just came in the door, let's go meet him."

Almost running to him, he heard. "Steve you were fantastic, you seemed so relaxed. I know you did well. When do you get your grade?"

"Tomorrow Liesl."

"Mother, may Steve have dinner with us tomorrow? We can have cake and ice cream to celebrate."

"That's fine as long as he doesn't have any family obligations."

"No family Frau Maria, my Father had an encounter with a mean old goat. He has a black eye. Mother didn't think he could see well enough to drive. I was home not long ago and I played all my pieces for them."

"I can relate to that," Maria told him, "only my goat kicked me somewhere else;" she rubbed her hip.

They laughed; "so you grew up on a farm, Frau Maria."

"Yes, an interesting part of my life."

"So you will come for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

Steve and Liesl said goodbye, excited that they would see each other tomorrow. Max met them exactly where he told them he would be. "Uncle Max, do you think Steve did well?"

"Yes, his technical skills were A-plus."

"Is that the grade you gave him?"

"I can't tell you Liesl. You'll find out from Steve tomorrow."

"I know. Both mother and I think he did very well. All the students had good performances."

"Yes, I agree."

Liesl ran into the villa. She exploded into the family room, talking nonstop about how well Steve did. Max and Maria followed her.

"She really likes that young man, Maria?"

"Yes she does."


	4. Dinner

Liesl was flitting around like a butterfly waiting for dinner time to come. "Mother please tell Louisa and Brigitta I don't want them to embarrass Steve."

"Now what makes you think they will?"

"You know how they are sometimes?"

"Alright, I'll remind them to be on their best behavior."

She found them both in their bedroom picking out their dresses. "Girls, I want to remind you not to embarrass Liesl or Steve. Just remember when you get her age, Marta and Gretl could do the same to you when you have a boy come for dinner. Please girls."

We'll be good, Mother."

"Both of you?"

"Yes, Mother."

As soon as Maria closed the door, Louisa smiled, "that doesn't mean someone else can't say something."

"Like who?"

Together they said, "Gretl." They went looking for her.

"You'll be sitting next to Steve, here's what we want you to do." They whispered their plan into her ear. "Okay Gretl."

Gretl smiled from ear to ear, it wasn't often she was asked to help with a prank.

Franz knew Liesl was sitting on the top stair. "Steve's here Liesl." She flew down the stairs.

"Hi Steve, did you get your grade?"

"Yes Liesl."

"Well."

Somewhat embarrassed, "I received the highest score."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure you are glad it is over."

"You're right Liesl, I am. My music group has a few days off. It seems everyone needs to attend to personal business."

"What will you do?"

"Charles and I will go home for a few days. I start a graduate class in advanced composing next week."

"I thought I heard your voice, Steve."

"Hello Frau Maria _"

"Did you do well?"

Liesl answered for him. "He received the highest score."

"That doesn't surprise me; I thought you were the best. Everyone's in the family room."

"Family room Liesl?"

"We didn't have a room large enough for all of us to be together; so Father added some tables and more chairs to the ballroom."

"This is nice Liesl; I see the piano is still there."

"It's not going away."

Soon they heard Maria, "Katia tells me dinner is almost ready. Go get washed up."

Liesl's place at the dinner table had already been changed. Max's place was between Liesl and Brigitta. "Steve you get to sit between Gretl and me."

"Hi Gretl"

"Hello, are you Liesl's boyfriend?"

Liesl turned a bright shade of crimson as she looked at her mother for help. But then she heard Steve speak. "Well, I am a boy and Liesl is my friend. Gretl, do you know any boys?"

"Oh yes, David and Mathew are in my class."

"Are they friends?"

Gretl looked so confused but she said, "Yes."

"Are they boyfriends?"

"I don't know."

"Friedrich, do you have any friends that are girls?"

"Sure do, Anna and Mary, we talk all the time at school."

"Are they your girlfriends or just friends who happen to be girls?"

"Just friends."

"I'm sure Louisa and Brigitta have friends who are boys. Am I right girls?"

The two guilty girls tried to hide their faces. Max broke the silence. "I'm everyone's friend. Now that we understand that you can be a friend whether you are a girl or a boy, could we eat? I'm starved."

"Thank you Max, I couldn't agree more. Maria, please say grace."

"Bless the food that it may nourish our bodies so we may serve you well. Amen."

"Amen."

Everyone ate their dinner quickly; they were all looking forward to the cake and ice cream. Katia cut the cake while Franz served the ice cream.

"How many spoons of ice cream? Steve."

"Just two will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Franz made them extra large.

It was almost bedtime for the younger two but even they congregated in the family room where Steve played Rhapsody in Blue for everyone. Then a couple funny little songs that everyone could sing.

Maria took Marta and Gretl up to bed first. Gretl turned to Steve. "Now you are my boy friend. Goodnight Steve." Giggling as she disappeared with Maria.

Louisa and Brigitta laughed. "We just like to tease Liesl, since mother told us to be on our best behavior, we got Gretl to ask you. But you surprised us with your answer."

"I take that as complement."

"Good night Steve."

"I need to go Liesl. Thank you Captain, please tell Frau Maria thanks for me."

"I will Steve, goodnight."

Liesl walked to the door with him. "Thanks Liesl, I had a great time. I'll be back on Friday. Can I see you?"

"Of course you can. Maybe soon we won't mind being called girlfriend and boyfriend."

"I don't mind now, bye Liesl" and he was out the door, leaving Liesl stunned.

"What did he just say?" Once again she leaned against the door and got dreamy.

"I think my dreamy daughter needs to go to bed."

"I will Father," slowly walking up the stairs to her room.

The next day Steve arrived home in the middle of the day. His mother was inside finishing the lunch dishes. "Hi Mother" giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You seem mighty happy."

"I am."

"Really..." "Why?"

His mother saw that grin on his face like when he won his first competition but even happier, if that was possible. Steve didn't wait. "I've met a very nice girl."

"Tell me Steve, where did you meet her?"

"At a party where the music group played."

"Are you going to share her name?"

"Liesl von Trapp."

"Hummmn, von Trapp, that's a familiar name – the distinguished naval captain Steve?"

"That's her father."

"Really."

"Yes, Mother."

"But you're a commoner he's a Baron."

"He doesn't call himself a Baron. He's the father of seven children."

"Seven!" his mother exclaimed.

"Yes, Liesl is the oldest; she'll be eighteen early next year. It's a very interesting family."

"Why do you say that?"

"Liesl's mama died when she was twelve. The Captain grieved for years, he had been so much in love with her mama. He couldn't bear to be around the children, they all reminded him so much of her. It was a very unhappy time for Liesl and her brothers and sisters.

"When we met, the children had a young governess caring for them. It seems that although she was young, she had a big heart. The children loved her. It didn't take the Captain long to realize that he too was in love with her. I was told that Fräulein Maria wasn't sure but things happened during the party that convinced her that she too loved the Captain. Liesl said it was like a fairytale.

"Their age difference doesn't matter. They are very much in love. I've always seen you and father share loving looks and words. It's the same for them. Her mother even asked me to call her Frau Maria.

"And her brothers and sister are a lot of fun. Let me tell you about the youngest, little five year old Gretl."

After hearing the story his mother commented, "Oh Steve that was so clever of you."

Let me find Father. "Is in out in the pasture?"

"He and Pete should be getting the cows back in the barn by now."

"Hi Pete, thanks for helping my father."

"Son, he's just like you, a hard worker, only he doesn't play the piano, just plucks a guitar sometimes."

The few days with his parents went by quickly. "When are we going to get a chance to meet Liesl?"

"Soon, Father soon."


	5. Officially courting?

Steve needed to talk to Georg and Maria. He came by one morning when he knew Liesl was in school.

"Hi Franz, are the Captain and Frau Maria here?"

"Have a seat Steve, let me find them."

"Who was at the door Franz?"

"Steve, Sir, he wants to talk to you and Maria."

"Give us a minute; we will go to my study."

"Yes, Sir"

"Maria, why are you smiling?"

"Because you're not; don't be too hard on the lad, Georg."

"I won't Maria; I still remember meeting John Whitehead."

"Steve, this is a surprise. What can we do for you?"

"Well sir, I just thought it was time to officially answer Gretl's question."

Maria laughed. "I loved the way you answered. So what is it you are asking?" 

"I do want people to refer to me as Liesl's boyfriend and for her to tell her friends that she's my girlfriend."

"Steve, you're a level-headed young man. I believe I can trust you not to rush your relationship. When are you going to tell her?"

"Well sir, I told her the other evening, I wouldn't mind if people called me her boyfriend. I didn't wait to see or hear her response."

"So that was the reason for her dreamy look after you left the other night."

"Is that what she did?"

With a hardy chuckle, "that's alright Steve, her mother taught her."

"Now Georg, it's just a girl thing."

Steve couldn't help but smile. "I still plan to go out with our friends. It will be awhile before just the two of us go out. I'd like to buy her something."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A charm bracelet, with a little piano for her first charm; it will be something I can add to for a long time."

"That's a very nice idea Steve."

"Thank you Frau Maria; I better get along. I don't want to run into Liesl accidentally."

"Very well, Steve"

"Thank you for your time, goodbye sir."

"Have a good day Frau Maria."

"Goodbye Steve," he heard from them both.

After hearing the front door close, "You did very well Georg."

"Well thank you Maria; I have a feeling in a year or so we will have a son-in-law."

"Come Maria, let's go upstairs."

"Do we have time Georg?" Looking at his watch, "plenty of time." Maria took his hand and the loving couple spent a little quality time together. The chatter of children hurried their dressing.

Steve on the other hand was doing some thinking; he wasn't exactly sure of his plans; Christmas was only a month away. School for Liesl and the others would be out soon; his music group would also be very busy. He knew his parents would come to Salzburg to drive him home for the holiday; he also knew they wanted to meet Liesl and her parents.

The weather had started to grow colder, Franz was picking up all the children from their schools; the four younger ones first and then Liesl and the other two. Steve had gone to the secondary school; he saw her waiting on the front steps. He surprised her, "Hi Liesl."

"Steve, what a surprise."

"Saturday afternoon Professor Clark is having a party for all his piano students. Do you think you could come?"

"I'll ask Steve, but I'm sure it will be fine. Will you be here tomorrow?

"Of course Liesl."

That party started a long string of parties Georg would chauffeur his daughter to and from for the next few weeks.

Steve had to wait to give Liesl his gift; the jeweler had to order the piano charm so Steve had decided it would be Liesl's Christmas present. Christmas presents were on someone else's mind; Liesl's.

"Mother, I need to shop for Steve's gift. When can you go with me?"

"You've gone so many parties Liesl, you tell me." Liesl knew she was right.

"Saturday, Steve has a big party outside of Salzburg; we won't be able to see each other at all that day."

"Okay, you and I will plan on going to town; shopping and lunch together."

"Thank you Mother. I can't wait."

Around ten in the morning on Saturday, Georg drove them into town. "Pick you up around four?"

"We should be finished by then." Georg was so happy that Maria and Liesl had become so close; he had worried that might not happen because they were so close in age. He shouldn't have worried, yes Maria was her mother but they were best friends.

"Liesl, do you know what you want to buy?"

"The other day when Steve and I were in town, we walked around the Christkindle marketplace just as they were setting up. I saw an announcement for an automatic photo maker. Let's go over that way and see if I can find it."

Many of the vendor's booths were already open; Liesl had a general idea of where to look. "Mother look over there."

Maria read the sign "photos ready in five minutes."

As they got closer, a young couple was coming out of the booth holding their pictures and laughing; not paying attention they ran into Liesl and her mother. "Excuse us ladies; we just had the best time making our pictures. Look, they turned out really well."

"They did," Liesl told them.

"It's all yours."

There was a mirror on the outside, Liesl checked her hair. Liesl and her mother went inside; they both read all the direction several times.

"Are you ready?"

"I hope I smile nice."

"Just relax dear, you'll do fine." Maria stepped out. Liesl dropped her coin into the slot and the machine took four pictures. Liesl wasn't sure how they would look.

"I'm finished with the picture taking, now I have to wait five minutes; Mother come back in and wait with me." Soon the machine "spit out" four beautiful pictures.

"These are very nice; Steve will like all of them. Now, there must be something else."

"Yes, I want to get a pocket carrier frame; it looks like a pocket watch. Let's visit the antique stores." They walked away from the Christkindle Market and back into the shopping district in town. They didn't need to go far. First, they stood outside and looked at the window display.

"There's one Mother, its back by the other picture frames."

Inside they found a most helpful clerk; "we have others." The woman brought out three others for Liesl to see.

"Mother, this one has Steve's initials on it. It has a few scratches but you can definitely see the 'S. A.'"

"That's lovely Liesl. How much is it?"

"Because it is scratched and has initials, it's much cheaper than the others. I give to you for only a few coins."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, may I see your pictures?"

"These are lovely. There's a circle inside to use as a pattern, so they will fit well."

"Thank you, thank you; Steve will be so surprised."

Liesl and her Mother had lunch in a little café and were waiting; sipping on a cup of orange tea when Georg came for them.

"Did you get what you wanted Liesl?"

"Yes, Father, I'll show you when we get home."

"I can't believe these pictures were ready in five minutes; 'modern technology.' What will they think of next?"

Steve came to the villa Sunday afternoon for a visit. "Steve, Liesl's mother and I want to host your parents for dinner; nothing fancy, Meckler's Café. You and your parents decide which night."

"I will Captain and let you know soon."

Thursday night was selected, seven in the evening. Liesl was still trying to decide what to wear at five o'clock. "Liesl, you need to make a decision; they're all lovely." She decided on the green dress from the puppet show; Steve liked it.

The von Trapps were just a little early; Georg checked with the maître d' to be sure of their reservation. He was assured they had a table in the room with a view. Steve and his parents were right on-time.

Putting out his hand, "Georg von Trapp,"

"Gerald Armstrong pleased to meet you."

"Maria, please meet Gerald, Steve's father."

"And this is my wife, Rosemary."

"No doubt, this lovely young lady must be Liesl," taking her hand for a kiss.

Liesl blushed, "nice to meet you sir."

Steve's mother spoke, "It's so nice to meet you, Steve talks about you non-stop when he's home." Now it was Steve's turn to act embarrassed.

The two families got along very well; conversation flowed easily. After both Steve and Liesl had finished their dinner, Steve asked, "Father, Captain, may Liesl and I go outside until dessert is served." Each parent agreed. Liesl and Steve went out by the fountain.

It wasn't a particularly cold evening; they sat together on a bench. "Liesl, I have something for you." He handed her a nicely wrapped narrow package. "Go ahead, open it."

"Oh Steve, it's beautiful and the piano charm is perfect."

"I plan to add many more Liesl."

Liesl reached into her bag and took out a square package wrapped in gold paper. "This is for you Steve."

"Liesl, are these pictures from that machine? They look like they came from an expensive photographer; and this case in unique."

"Look closely Steve; hold it up to the light."

"My initials, how did you find this?"

"Christkindle!" Steve reached for her, then stopped, "may I hug you?"

They both reached for the other; the first time they held each other that close; they had just recently started to hold hands. "Thank you Liesl, I suppose we should get back."

"Yes, I'm sure they are waiting for us."

With large smiles they returned to the table. "Mother look at this picture holder, what do you see? Look carefully."

"Your initial are engraved. Liesl did it come this way? 

Liesl and Maria just smiled. "Mother, Father, I have a feeling you knew about my charm bracelet."

"Yes, Steve did tell us. I hope you like it. It's a beautiful bracelet." Liesl also showed Steve's mother and father, they were very pleased with their son's choice.

The two families left, knowing they had made new friends and hoped to see each other often. Liesl and Steve said goodbye, they wouldn't see each other again until after Christmas – sounds like a long time but it was only three days.


	6. It's official

"Georg, the Armstrongs are a wonderful couple; and of course we already knew Steve was an exceptional young man. Next year may be quite eventful."

"You're right Maria. It's not as difficult as I thought. Maybe that's because Liesl choose so well."

"I can't believe Liesl is turning eighteen soon. I think we need to give her a nice birthday party."

"Yes, I'm sure Steve's music group can find another piano player for the evening."

Liesl was surprised and thrilled – a real party – live music, dancing and dinner. What more could she want – Steve had other plans.

Everyone had left; they had stood outside saying goodbye. "Take a walk with me Liesl?" Hand in hand they walked through the gardens to the veranda and down by the lake.

Georg saw them. "Maria, come with me," taking her hand, quickly they went up the back stairs to their room.

"Georg, are you spying?"

They stood in the dark looking out their bedroom window – Georg timed it perfectly. They couldn't hear but they watched.

"Liesl, I've grown very fond of you" – he moved close to her face – their lips touched but quickly broke away. But not for long – they enjoyed their first real kiss. "I think we both know we're more than friends."

"I love you, Liesl."

"I love you, Steve."

And then another sweet kiss and they walked out of sight.

"Your so right Maria, this is going to be an eventful year."

Steve needed to find time to see the Captain privately. Liesl was home more during the day; her classes were complete, she was studying for her University exams. This day, he knew she would be at school all morning; taking her first exam.

By ten in the morning he was at the villa. He was totally unprepared for who opened the door. He was eye to eye with the Captain. "Well Steve, what brings you here this morning?"

Taking a deep breath, "to speak to you sir."

"Come in Steve, let's go to my study."

Georg noticed his nervousness. "Steve I have a good idea why you are here when Liesl isn't. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well sir, I love Liesl and I'm asking permission to marry her."

"I assume this will not come as a surprise to Liesl. She feels the same."

"Yes sir, she does."

"Steve, I've always known, being the father of five girls that I would be asked that question many times. I have great admiration for you Steve. I know my reputation preceded you knowing me personally. Most young men might not pursue a young girl with a celebrity father. It pleased me to know that you never acted like it bothered you – even though I know Liesl worried. If you two love each other, I can completely accept that. It would be my privilege to have you for my first son-in-law."

"Thank you Sir, please don't say anything to Liesl yet."

"I won't. You don't even need to tell me when you are going to ask her. I look forward to hearing it from both of you. I'm sure her mother will be just as pleased."

Georg didn't share this conversation with Maria; he thought it would make a nice surprise for her. Steve didn't propose right away.

A few weeks later they were out with their friends. He and Liesl had wondered away from the group. "Liesl, have a seat on the bench and close your eyes please."

"Steve, what are you up to?"

"Please Liesl."

"Okay."

"Open your eyes."

When she did; she was eye level with his face – she felt her heart race and tears formed in her eyes.

"Liesl, I knew from the day we met, I would love you. Will you marry me?"

She choked back her tears, "yes Steve, yes, yes."

"May I have your left hand?" On her ring finger he placed a ring with a small diamond surrounded by diamond chips in a beautiful gold setting.

Liesl inhaled deeply. "Steve this is so beautiful. I didn't need something this expensive."

"It may be expensive. It belonged to my grandmother. My mother had it saved but since she never had a daughter – she gave it to me for you."

"I don't know what to say. I'll cherish it always." Steve's face came closer; she closed her eyes as he kissed her with a kiss that she didn't want to end; her heart continued to race. In a matter of moments, they heard applause; it was all their friends. They had found them; congratulations rang out from them all.

It wasn't late when Steve brought Liesl back to the villa. He kissed her goodnight then he opened the door for her. She stood just inside, leaning against the closed door, "goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight Liesl." When she turned around, there stood her mother and father, Georg knew; he could see it in her face. He was beaming. Maria looked at Liesl and then Georg. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes, Mother."

"You knew Georg?"

"Yes Maria, Steve asked my permission weeks ago."

"Look what he gave me." She put out her hand for them to see her ring.

"It's beautiful Liesl."

"It belonged to his grandmother."

"I'm really glad for you; Steve is a fine young man. Would you like to have some hot tea with me before you go to bed."

"I'd like that Mother."

Maria kissed Georg, "I'll be up soon dear."

Katia had already gone to her room, so Liesl and her mother sat in the kitchen and talked. "Mother, I thought my heart would jump out of my chest."

"I know that feeling well. It has slowed a little; now it's a nice feeling, as long as it isn't too fast it will always remind you how much you love Steve. Just like it reminds me how much I love your father."

"That's nice to know; I think I'll go to bed now." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and went up to her room. Maria put their cups in the sink and dreaming in anticipation; went up to share herself with her husband.

They didn't marry right away. Steve wanted to get his music career started and find an apartment for them. Maria and Rosemary spent many days together planning with them.

It was an early spring day, Liesl was now nineteen. The church was packed. This would be a young people's wedding ceremony. Most of the guests were Steve and Liesl's friends. A few friends from each of their parents rounded out the guest list.

Georg and Liesl stood together at the back of the church. Maria was there also, waiting for Friedrich to escort her to her seat. "Are you alright Georg?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Yes she does." Liesl was wearing her mother's gown; it fit her perfectly; having added only some embroidery to the bodice and the edges of the sleeves.

Liesl turned her head and asked. "How did you feel father when mother walked to you."

"Like my heart would beat out of my chest."

"I suppose that's how Steve will feel. I'm glad I have you to hang on to."

Maria took her seat; the introit to their wedding march began. Slowly but deliberately, Georg walked with Liesl down the aisle. Steve smiled when he saw her and seemed to take a deep breath.

They paused; the priest asked. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do."

Georg gave Steve Liesl's hand. "Take good care of her Steve."

"I will sir."

Georg and Maria stood proudly when the priest said those final words; "I pronounce that they are now husband and wife. Bless these your servants, that they may so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace." Then he turned to the congregation:

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Steve Armstrong."

Later that night Steve and Liesl left the villa to begin their own lives. Maria and Georg would talk that night about the circle of life.

"Georg, do you want a girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't matter; right now I only want you."

A/N: This story line will continue with the story, A Closed Door A Window Opened. Reviews always appreciated.


End file.
